


Sonhos de Alecrim

by stilinskilz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskilz/pseuds/stilinskilz
Summary: Após a morte de seu pai, Jongin passou a ter seu sono preenchido por vários pesadelos sobre o doloroso dia em que o perdeu. Ele já não dormia há dias.Preocupado com a saúde e bem-estar de seu melhor amigo — e paixão — Chanyeol passou a deixar flores de alecrim sob o travesseiro do Kim, garantindo que eles lhe trariam bons sonhos.| oneshot | chankai | também no wattpad e spirit |
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. O Calor dos Seus Braços

**Author's Note:**

> Oi oi meus docinhos, como vcs estão?
> 
> Sei que é tarde, mas eu, literalmente, tive essa ideia agora e terminei de escrever essa oneshot nesse exato momento. Eu só não ia conseguir deixar ela guardada kkkk
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura!
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi meus docinhos, como vcs estão? 
> 
> Sei que é tarde, mas eu, literalmente, tive essa ideia agora e terminei de escrever essa oneshot nesse exato momento. Eu só não ia conseguir deixar ela guardada kkkk 
> 
> Espero que gostem! 
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura! 
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**Sonhos de Alecrim**

**Por** stilinskilz

**A** dor que se alastrava pelo peito de Jongin parecia não ter fim. E ele não queria que tivesse. Sentia que, de alguma forma, deixar que a dor permanecesse viva manteria uma parte de seu pai ainda próximo de si. Acreditava que chorar, dia e noite, por sua morte, era uma forma de mantê-lo em sua lembrança. Jongin não queria esquecer dele e a dor o ajudava nisso.

Mas, mesmo que quisesse lembrar dele de uma forma bonita, seus pesadelos não o deixavam. Atormentavam sua noite e o lembravam do doloroso dia em que ele se foi. E então ele não quis mais dormir. Já fazia dias que Jongin não sabia a sensação de deitar na cama e ter uma noite tranquila de sono, e isso começava a transparecer em seu bonito rosto. Olheiras escuras e fundas sob os olhos, em sua maioria, vermelhos e inchados de sono e do choro incontrolável que o fazia companhia todos os dias, e um semblante cabisbaixo. Nada que diminuísse sua beleza, mas que mostrava o quão mal ele estava.

E Park Chanyeol não precisava de nada disso para saber o quão deplorável era o estado físico e mental de seu melhor amigo — e paixão. Ele conhecia Jongin como a palma de sua mão e precisou apenas que o Kim parasse de o ligar de madrugada — aos prantos, como passou a fazer depois da morte de seu pai — para ele saber que algo errado estava acontecendo. Algo sério.

Menos de uma semana sem notícias de Jongin foi suficiente para fazer com que Chanyeol batesse à porta de sua casa e fosse atendido pela senhora Kim, que, sem dizer nada, disse que ele estava trancado em seu quarto. O Park subiu as escadas e encontrou o quarto do amigo sem dificuldades, entrando no mesmo após anunciar sua chegada.

Jongin estava sentado no colchão. Os joelhos flexionados contra o peito, sendo abraçados por seus braços. Seu rosto estava enfiado entre eles e Chanyeol saberia que ele estava chorando mesmo a quilômetros de distância. Seu corpo tremia e seus soluços eram altos e angustiantes. E quebravam o coração do Park em mil pequenos pedaços.

Ele se aproximou sem dizer nada e sentou perto de Jongin. Por um momento, não soube ao certo o que fazer. Mal sabia se sua presença era querida ali. Mas, mesmo que sua mente trabalhasse arduamente atrás de alguma solução para sua briga interna, ele tocou os braços de Jongin, que, sem dizer nada, ergueu o rosto molhado e inchados pelas lágrimas que ainda corriam livres, e se jogou nos braços do melhor amigo. Chanyeol não tardou a acolher o Kim com carinho, envolvendo seu corpo trêmulo em um abraço que dizia que ele estaria ali sempre. Que não iria embora.

— Ei — Chanyeol chamou sem de fato solicitar que Jongin tirasse o rosto da curva de seu pescoço, com a mão enfiada nos fios escuros do cabelo dele, acariciando de forma atenciosa —, estou aqui, _ok_? Não vou sair nunca daqui. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

Um promessa rasa que foi feita sem a certeza de que seria cumprida, mas que Chanyeol sentiu a necessidade de fazer por tentar desesperadamente trazer um pouco de conforto ao coração eternamente machucado de Jongin. Não ficaria tudo bem, ele sabia disso. Uma parte de Jongin foi tirada de si. Uma parte extremamente importante e amada por ele. Mas poderia ficar tolerável e Chanyeol estava disposto a fazer de tudo para que isso acontecesse.

Ele amava Jongin e vê-lo daquela forma o quebrada por inteiro. E não poder fazer nada para apaziguar todo aquele luto o fazia se sentir inútil. Ele só não podia findar algo que precisava ser sentido. Mas isso não o impedia de querer sugar toda aquela dor do peito de Jongin, apenas para ver o rosto do Kim se iluminar mais uma vez com seu lindo sorriso. Chanyeol era apaixonado pelo sorriso de Jongin. Era apaixonado por Jongin e isso estava claro em todos as suas palavras, todos os seus suspiros, todos os sorrisos bobos e em seu olhar. Nele todo. Cada pequeno pedaço do seu ser era apaixonado por ele.

— Dói tanto, Yeol — a frase veio embargada e criou um nó na garganta de Chanyeol, o qual ele engoliu a seco.

O Park apertou ainda mais o corpo de Jongin contra o seu, deixando um beijo em seus cabelos. Em seguida, e com cuidado, deitou na cama do amigo, o trazendo junto de si e o aconchegado contra seu corpo, sem, em momento algum, desfazer o abraço que o dava. Jongin logo se encolheu contra si, enfiando o rosto em seu pescoço e envolvendo os braços em seu corpo.

Fazia tempo que Jongin não se sentia tão seguro daquela forma e ele aproveitou a sensação para se acalmar. E, aos poucos, ele conseguiu, até que seu choro não passasse de leves tremidas de corpo. O efeito que Chanyeol tinha sobre ele o deixava confuso, em certos momentos. Chegou a pensar que estava se apaixonando pelo amigo. E estava quase certo disso, até que o luto por seu pai preencheu qualquer espaço dentro de si, o desligando de qualquer sentimento que passou a nutrir em seu coração. Não havia nada além de um vazio angustiante e doloroso dentro de si, mas, que, dentro dos braços do Park, se aquecia minimamente. Era sinal de que ainda havia algo ali, ele só não estava com cabeça para pensar nisso.

— Você parou de me ligar — Chanyeol comentou em um tom tão baixo que imaginou que Jongin não escutaria. Ele tinha medo de agitá-lo caso falasse alguns tons mais alto. — Os pesadelos acabaram?

Chanyeol sabia de tudo. Jongin ligava para ele todas as noites, assustado e chorando, depois de acordar de mais um pesadelo. E então eles conversavam até que o sol desse as caras e Jongin pudesse cochilar durante a chamada. E Chanyeol podia estar caindo de sono, mas ele não desligava até ter certeza de que a respiração do Kim não passasse de leves suspiros tranquilos.

— Não — Jongin disse. — Eu só não quis mais te incomodar com isso. Não me parecia justo te fazer ficar acordado a noite toda por minha culpa.

Chanyeol não podia acreditar naquilo.

— O que não parece justo é isso que você acabou de dizer. Não sei se você sabe, mas eu fiquei acordado esperando você ligar e lutei arduamente contra a vontade de fazer isso por medo de acabar te acordado. Eu torcia para que você estivesse tendo uma boa noite de sono. — Chanyeol não queria deixar Jongin se sentindo culpado. Ele só não conseguia esconder nada dele.

— Isso é sério? — o Kim perguntou, levantando seu olhar para o rosto do amigo, que já o olhava.

Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em afirmação e Jongin voltou a esconder seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço.

— Me desculpa — disse em mágoa.

— Não precisa disso, você sabe. Faço porque me importo, então, por favor, não hesite em me ligar quando precisar de mim.

Jongin não disse nada, ele sabia que não havia necessidade. Estava tudo bem entre eles.

— Vou te ajudar a dormir hoje.

Jongin olhou para Chanyeol e havia curiosidade brilhando em seus olhos.

— Como? — perguntou.

— Apenas confie em mim, _ok_?

Jongin concordou mais uma vez, porque ele confiava em Chanyeol até mesmo de olhos fechados — eram amigos desde a infância, e agora, já adolescentes, tinham mais tempo de amizade do que podiam contar nos dedos, como não confiar? — e porque ele já estava a mais de uma semana sem dormir. Precisava daquilo tanto quanto passou a precisar do calor dos braços de seu amigo quando ele partiu minutos depois com a promessa de que voltaria mais à noite.

E ele voltou, surpreendendo Jongin com um singelo buquê de flores cumpridas e roxas. Seu coração estava acelerado e ele não sabia dizer o porquê.

— Yeol, o que é isso? — perguntou.

— Eu andei pesquisando formas de te ajudar a dormir e descobri que, se a gente colocar flores de Alecrim embaixo do nosso travesseiro, elas nos trará bons sonhos.

E não era apenas isso.

Nas pesquisas de Chanyeol, também dizia que se você tocar a pessoa amada com a flor de Alecrim, o sentimento será eterno. Chanyeol tinha esperanças e ele queria sentir aquilo por Jongin eternamente. Porque era bom estar apaixonado por ele.

— Isso é muito legal de sua parte, Yeol. — Jongin sorriu pela primeira vez em dias. Um sorriso verdadeiro. Seu coração se aquecia mais uma vez e novamente Chanyeol era responsável por isso.

— Espero que ajude.

E, de fato, ajudou.

A flor do Alecrim adormeceu sob o travesseiro de Jongin e pela primeira vez ele teve um boa noite de sono. Mas, bem no fundo do seu coração, Jongin sabia que não eram as flores as responsáveis por isso, mas, sim, os calorosos braços de Chanyeol — que passou a dormir consigo — que o abraçaram por toda a noite. Jongin só não tinha coragem de dizer isso para ele — ainda — e muito menos de impedir que o Park aparecesse em seu quarto, todas as noites, com um sorriso tímido no rosto e um buquê de flores de Alecrim em mãos, fazendo com que seu coração voltasse a se aquecer aos poucos e bater com vida e amor novamente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam? 
> 
> Como eu disse, a ideia veio do nada e eu só deixei ela fluir. Por isso, me digam o que acharam, porque é muito importante para mim <33 espero que tenham gostado! 
> 
> Por hoje é isso, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaau <33 
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


	2. Extra — O Sabor dos Seus Lábios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi oi anjinhos, adivinha quem chegou de surpresa com um extra dessa oneshot que ganhou o meu coração fácil, fácil? Pois é isso mesmo!
> 
> Isso aqui não é uma miragem. Para quem ficou curioso para saber como esses dois ficaram depois daquele dia, aqui está o que saciará essa curiosidade. Um extra todo gostosinho que eu deixei guardado por todos esses dias, mas que hoje decidi postar. Espero que gostem!
> 
> Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.
> 
> P.S.: Capítulo revisado, mas sempre escapa algum erro, então me desculpem!

**M** esmo que tenha se passado 2 anos desde o fatídico dia em que Jongin perdeu seu pai — onde agora ele cursava o ensino superior na mesma faculdade que Chanyeol —, o costume de receber do Park os buquês de flores de Alecrim se manteve e se tornou um mimo que só ajudou a fortalecer o laço que ambos tinham e, também, a terem certeza dos sentimentos que passaram a sentir um pelo outro.

Agora que o luto por seu pai havia se tornado um vazio tolerável em seu coração — ele jamais esqueceria dele, ainda chorava por sua morte, mas agora tudo não passava de uma saudade imensa que ainda fazia seu peito doer —, Jongin estava pronto para abri-lo para outro alguém, e ele nunca esteve tão feliz de saber que era Chanyeol o responsável pelo calor apaixonado que lhe preenchia o peito.

Mas, por mais que a sensação de amar um ao outro fosse gostosa de sentir, nenhum dos dois teve coragem de se abrir. Ainda carregavam em sua personalidade a timidez e as inseguranças da adolescência. Porém, Jongin estava farto de apenas trocar sorrisos bobos, olhares cheios de significados e toques com uma, duas, três intenções. Não queria mais Chanyeol apenas como melhor amigo. Queria ele por completo.

Depois do que o Park fez para si na época em que perdeu seu pai, Jongin, de fato, passou a enxergá-lo com outros olhos e a considerar a sensação que preenchia seu peito sempre que se aconchegava nos braços do amigo. E essa sensação foi crescendo e ganhando uma intensidade jamais sentida pelo Kim. E quando ela ganhou a companhia de suspiros apaixonados, sonhos inesperados e vontades incontroláveis, ele soube que havia se apaixonado. E quando ele percebeu o quão maravilhoso era estar apaixonado por Park Chanyeol, ele não quis lutar contra todo esse sentimento bom.

E agora ele se sentia pronto para mostrar para Chanyeol como se sentia.

E lá estava ele, sentado debaixo de uma das grandes árvores que sombreava partes do campus da faculdade. Os fones plugados no ouvido, os olhos fechados e um ramo de flores de Alecrim sobre o colo. Era noite, o campus estava quase vazio, e eles sempre se encontravam ali ao final das aulas. E, como em todas as vezes, o coração de Jongin acelerou. Como nunca notou o quão perfeito Chanyeol é? O quão apaixonante era cada pequeno detalhe que o moldava como a obra de arte mais bela já vista por seus olhos? Só podia ser cego!

Sentou-se ao lado dele sem chamar sua atenção, sorrindo bobo antes de deixar um carinhoso e longo beijo em sua bochecha. Não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que Chanyeol sorria. Sentiu em seu lábios quando a bochecha do outro elevou-se.

— Boa noite, Nini — o Park disse e Jongin sorriu, vendo-o tirar os fones do ouvido.

— Boa noite, Yeol. Como foram suas aulas?

— Foram tranquilas, e as suas, foram boas? — perguntou e o Kim se limitou a concordar com um aceno, puxando um dos braços do amigo para se aconchegar à lateral de seu corpo, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro e se aproveitando do conforto que preenchia seu peito toda vez que era bem recebido por ele. — Tá carente hoje, hm?

— Um pouco — disse, rindo soprado.

Na verdade, ele só estava nervoso e não queria encarar Chanyeol por muito tempo ou perderia a coragem — e porque ficar daquela forma com o amigo fazia muito bem para o seu coração apaixonado e para as borboletas que já preenchiam sua barriga, fazendo festa.

Depois de um curto intervalo de tempo em silêncio, onde ambos apenas aproveitavam ao máximo a presença um do outro, Jongin decidiu falar.

— Na verdade, eu queria te contar uma coisa.

Chanyeol se manteve em silêncio, esperando que Jongin continuasse. Ele sabia que se falasse qualquer coisa, era capaz de ele perder a coragem e deixá-lo preso na curiosidade — uma coisa que aprendeu ao ser amigo do Kim é que: se ele diz que tem algo para falar, deixe-o falar. Jongin nem ao menos se mexeu ou insinuou querer encará-lo, deixando claro que era algo sério que tinha para falar. Para o bem da verdade, ele só acreditava que perderia a coragem se o fizesse — e de fato ele começou a perdê-la, porém, isso passou quando sentiu a mão de Yeol tocar a sua, o encorajando.

E então Nini respirou fundo e soltou tudo de uma vez.

— Estou apaixonado por você.

E o silêncio que se seguiu quase o sufocou. Será que tinha se precipitado?

Em certo momento, quando esse pensamento passou a preencher sua mente de uma forma incontrolável, Jongin apertou os olhos como se isso fizesse com que tudo sumisse. Não queria perder Chanyeol e só de pensar nessa possibilidade, já sentia vontade de chorar e o coração apertar. E todo o desespero que passou a sentir por puro medo de ter feito uma besteira imensa com sua amizade e de Chanyeol mal o deixou perceber o quanto o coração de Yeol estava acelerado com a declaração ou como ele sorria abertamente. Só se tocou do que acontecia quando o Park tocou seu rosto e o forçou a olhá-lo. E Jongin nunca viu Chanyeol o olhar com tanto amor como naquela hora.

— Está, é? — perguntou em um sussurro quase inaudível, os rostos tão próximos que eles podiam enxergar diversos pequenos detalhes que tornavam ambos únicos. E Jongin, completamente imerso no universo apaixonante dos olhos de Chanyeol, somente concordou. — Isso é bom!

— É? — Jongin sentiu quando seu coração relaxou com a afirmação do amigo. Ele mal pode segurar o sorriso aliviado que se abriu em seu rosto.

— Posso beijar você? — O mais alto questionou com as bochechas levemente rubras e um sorrisinho querendo crescer no canto dos lábios.

Chanyeol acariciava a bochecha de Jongin com o polegar, enquanto seus olhos passeavam pelos detalhes do rosto do Kim. O coração batia acelerado e apaixonado em seu peito. Ele estava feliz por, finalmente, sentir que aquilo era recíproco. Por anos guardou aquilo dentro de si, com medo de uma rejeição que pudesse acabar com a amizade de ambos, e agora mal conseguia se conter de felicidade. E eles estavam tão presos um no outro, que não se importavam mais com as poucas pessoas que ainda passavam por ali — essas que também não percebiam a presença de ambos, pois apenas queriam ir embora. Apenas se importavam com o que acontecia em seu mundo naquele momento.

— Deve — Jongin disse, ansioso com a possibilidade de saciar sua curiosidade sobre o gosto e a textura dos lábios de Yeol. Queria descobrir se eram tão bons quanto parecia ser em seus sonhos. E foi inevitável não suspirar quando os lábios se chocaram um contra o outro em um singelo toque. Um selinho que, guiado pelos sentimentos de ambos, se transformou em um beijo apaixonado. E sim, o beijo era melhor do que pareceu ser nos sonhos que passaram a preencher as noites de Jongin. Ultrapassou todas as suas expectativas e acelerou seu coração.

Jongin pensou não ser capaz de se viciar em algo tão rapidamente como o fez pelos beijos do Park. Mas é que os lábios de Chanyeol era tão doces quanto mel e tão macios quanto qualquer veludo. Era perfeito e ele queria cada vez mais. E os pensamentos de Chanyeol não estavam muito longe disso. Ele já imaginava que os lábios grossos e vermelhinhos de Jongin eram bons, mas, ainda assim, se surpreendeu. Jongin sempre o surpreendia e sempre o apaixonava cada vez mais.

— Isso quer dizer que você também está apaixonado por mim? — Jongin questionou ao findar do ósculo. Sua voz saindo em um tom rouco e baixo. Os lábios roçando um no outro ao falar, tentando-os a dar um fim naquela distância torturante para os corações tomados por amor e deixar as palavras de lado. Chanyeol esfregou seu nariz no de Nini, segurando os lábios entre os dentes. Os olhos fechados e a mão ainda segurando o rosto do outro próximo de si. Ele tinha medo de que aquilo não passasse de mais um de seus sonhos apaixonados.

— Sim, quer dizer isso. Mas se você ainda tiver dúvidas, posso dar um jeito de acabar com elas — respondeu cheio de intenções e Jongin sorriu ao entender cada uma delas.

— Eu adoraria.

E então eles voltaram a se beijar. Os corações acelerados ao mesmo tempo em que suspiravam, finalmente aliviados por poderem se amar da forma que tanto queria.

No fim, Chanyeol estava certo em ter esperanças ao crer que as flores de Alecrim que dava a Jongin todos os dias o ajudaria a tornar aquele amor eterno. Porque, agora, Park Chanyeol e Kim Jongin eram eternos. E a flor de Alecrim que ainda repousava sobre o colo do Park se transformava em um símbolo eterno do amor dos dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Vocês estão bem depois disso, porque eu não! Sei lá, acho que eu explodi de amor? Talvez! kkkkkk Esse extra foi escrito no dia que postei o primeiro capítulo, mas eu estava insegura demais e achando que estragaria a história. Mas, hoje eu cheguei a conclusão de que seria maldoso demais manter essa belezinha guardado, certo?
> 
> Então, aí está! Me digam o que acharam nos comentário, porque isso vai acabar ainda mais com a minha insegurança, ok?
> 
> Agora sim essa história chegou ao fim. Até a próxima, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, o que acharam?
> 
> Como eu disse, a ideia veio do nada e eu só deixei ela fluir. Por isso, me digam o que acharam, porque é muito importante para mim <33 espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Por hoje é isso, dois beijos nas bochechas e tchaaau <33
> 
> Twitter: passionyeol


End file.
